dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hercule Badge
Hercule Badge are collectible medallions that can be sold for Zeni that appear as a material item in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Overview Hercule Badges are coin shaped medallions that feature the face of Earth's Champion Mr. Satan and as a result they are valuable collector's items on Earth & Toki Toki City. In Xenoverse, they can be obtained by defeating Time Patroller NPCs and can be sold for a current amount of Zeni depending on their rarity. The rarer the Hercule Badge the more Zeni it is worth. After Demigra's defeat, Hercule Badges can also be obtained in missions featuring Time Chasm Crystals if said Time Chasm Crystal has already been obtained. Occasionally Hercule Metals can be receive as gifts from the Future Warrior's current Master. In the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC, during Jaco's Training as the Future Warrior's Master it is revealed that Hercule Badges are made of rare metals that Jaco needs to repair his spaceship. In Xenoverse 2, they continue to be popular collector's items in Age 852 and can be obtained the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) by defeating Time Patroller NPCs and sold for Zeni. They can also be used while crafting QQ Bangs by adding them in as an extra material in order to create better QQ Bangs. Rarity Hercule Badges come in 5 different levels of rarity that indicates how much Zeni their worth: *'Hercule Badge (Common) - 1000 Zeni' *'Hercule Badge (Uncommon) - 3000 Zeni' *'Hercule Badge (Rare) - 8000 Zeni' *'Hercule Badge (Super Rare) - 15000 Zeni' *'Hercule Badge (Legendary) - 30000 Zeni' Video Game Appearances Hercule Badge first appeared in Dragon Ball Xenoverse as an obtainable item that the Future Warrior can sell to the shops in Toki Toki City's Industrial Sector in exchange for Zeni. In Jaco's Master Training Quest 01: "Rare Metal?, Jaco asks the Future Warrior to help him collect some Hercule Badges by defeating several Time Patrollers, as the badges are made out of the rare metals Jaco needs to fix his ship. Hercule Badges return in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and are once again obtained by defeating Time Patrollers though it is more easy to obtain them as Time Patrollers now appear in groups of three during Parallel Quests. If the Warrior has collected all Dragon Balls they will be awarded a Hercule Badge instead of a Dragon Ball if one of the Dragon Balls is set to be awarded as a login bonus, as only one of each of the 7 Dragon Ball can be carried in the inventory (in order to receive the Dragon Ball instead a wish must be made to remove all Dragon Balls from the inventory). In addition to being sold for Zeni like in Xenoverse, they can also be used as materials when crafting QQ Bangs. Hercule Badges are also featured in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle which can be collected from certain events and used to trade in for cards, training items, supporting items, or awakening medals. Trivia *Due to Mr. Satan's balding appearance (resembling his GT Era appearance) depicted on the Hercule Badges it is likely they were produced at some point after Mr. Satan started going bald. *Mr. Satan due to his habit of shameless self-promotion, gives out Hercule Badges as gifts more often than the Future Warrior's other Masters. *Though they are referred to as badges, they are more akin to collector coins or medallions in both design and function. *Though they are classified as material items, however within the game they cannot be mixed in order to craft other items. However it is possible that they are classified as materials because they are made out of rare metals. **In Xenoverse 2, they are also classified as materials, however they can be used as materials when creating QQ Bangs (a new type of equipment) using the robot at the Capsule Corporation Time Rift anomaly. References Site Navigation Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Time Patrol